


Work It

by HoneyWoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bikinis, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!NCT, Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so is doyoung, dowoo are such a cute couple oh my god, jungwoo is such a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/HoneyWoo
Summary: After a week of waiting impatiently for Jungwoo's secret online purchase to arrive, Doyoung finally learns what her girlfriend had been hiding, and it's nothing short of a sweet surprise!This story is dedicated to anyone in need of something cute and wholesome to lighten up their day and chase depression away.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Work It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It is not the responsibility of the author nor the platform Archive of Our Own if this story manages to make you cry rainbows, glitter and sparkles.

Doyoung heard the sound of her bedroom door practically slam open and, flinching, she whipped her head towards the doorway, where stood a widely grinning Jungwoo hugging a large delivery box in her arms.

"Doyoung, look what finally arrived!" Jungwoo sang, closing the door behind her with an elbow and skipping over to the bed, crashing into the place next to Doyoung and beginning to bounce the huge box, which mustn’t have been too heavy, up and down in her lap.

Allowing herself to succumb to the contagious excitement now buzzing through the lethargic evening air, Doyoung smiled up at Jungwoo and rolled over to one side on the bed to properly face her.

“This must be your top secret purchase, right?”

Jungwoo beamed a bit brighter, clearly happy that Doyoung had remembered the existence of what she had been hinting at all week.

“Bingo.”

Doyoung switched off the drama she was watching and shifted closer to Jungwoo, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes to inspect the box in her hands. It wasn’t a very tell-tale shape or size; it was just a large box, and the labels on it didn’t help either to give Doyoung the slightest hint to what was inside.

“So,” Doyoung flicked her gaze up from the box and at Jungwoo, “are you finally going to tell me what you bought?”

Jungwoo gave an airy laugh, neat brown bangs falling into her eyes as she did so, and she lifted a hand to sweep them back into place.

"I don’t want to, that would ruin the fun."

"Then, what about a hint? Just a small one to curb my impatience."

Jungwoo hummed.

“Okay then, let’s see.”

She glanced from Doyoung to the box. For a moment, she began to tap her fingertips lightly on the cardboard top and pursed her lips as she always did when she was deep in thought. Then the tapping stopped and she brightened up like a string of fairy lights, grinning as she met Doyoung’s eyes once again.

“It’s something wearable.”

Doyoung laughed shortly, lifting a hand to land a playful tap on the sleeve of Jungwoo's pink night-dress (which matched with her purple one), and instantly made her giggle.

"Jungwoo, that doesn't say much. If you think about it, anything is wearable. Instead of a hint, could you tell me what letter the name of the item starts with?"

“That might be an idea--” Jungwoo paused, deliberately allowing suspense to gnaw at her girlfriend for a few seconds, "It starts with a B."

"B," Doyoung repeated to herself, her eyes perusing the box as she wondered what could possibly begin with a B and fit into a package this size.

Blouses? Maybe, if there were many more than one in there. What about-- boots? Boots were wearable, but they weren’t anything too exciting that Jungwoo would find the need to keep as a surprise.

Then, a bathrobe?

"Now,” Jungwoo chirped, bouncing off the bed and onto her feet, her sweet lavender scent lingering in her wake. “While you think about that, I will step out for a bit and get changed-- no spying on me, okay?"

“Sure.” Doyoung mused, barely processing what Jungwoo had said as her thoughts continued to sap most of her attention.

But in any case it didn’t matter whether she had heard Jungwoo or not, as Doyoung wasn’t a kill-joy and would never ruin a surprise -- especially if it was a surprise arranged by her dear girlfriend -- and risk making her upset. And whenever Jungwoo was upset, it was as though the sun had decided to go on a temporary vacation. And believe it or not, Doyoung very much liked the sun. What else would keep her prized succulent plants alive?

Jungwoo hauled the entire box to the walk-in closet and clicked the door closed behind her, leaving Doyoung to spend the next few minutes listening to whatever muffled noises escaping from the louvers.

First came a harsh ripping sound, undoubtedly from packaging tape being peeled off the box; and then came the crinkling of what sounded like a plastic package-- and this sound went on for a while.

Were there many of these plastic packages, Doyoung wondered, or was there just one?

Finally, the crinkling stopped and it didn’t take long until the closet door opened ever so slightly, just enough for a shyly smiling Jungwoo to poke her head out and look at Doyoung, who hadn’t moved an inch from her spot since Jungwoo had left.

“You didn’t peek, did you.”

“Nope.”

“Great.”

And with that, Jungwoo continued to pull the door open, seeming to hesitate for a moment before taking one step out of the closet, then another, and then Doyoung’s face lit up, completely enchanted at the sight before her eyes.

“Of course,” Doyoung said with a laugh, feeling a bit silly that she hadn’t guessed the much too easily predictable type of clothing that now graced Jungwoo.

“A bikini.”

Jungwoo let out a giggle. “Yeah.”

She turned herself from side to side, showing Doyoung how it looked on her at different angles. Brushing a strand of long hair behind her ear, she beamed.

“How does it look?”

Doyoung found herself pondering this for a while.

Not because she was contemplating how to express her dislike of the bikini, as that couldn’t be any farther from the truth, but because Doyoung needed to think of a better answer than just ‘great!’.

Because damn, did Jungwoo look great-- and of course her bikini did too.

The top piece was viridian green and had a slight twist design in the front, and the narrow straps adorning her slim shoulders criss-crossed in the back and ended in an endearing bow. The bottom piece was a lighter shade of green and was high-waisted, patterned with blue and green tropical flowers and at the front, by the hip-bones, there was a bit of strap-work.

The color, the shape and the design all complemented Jungwoo’s features marvelously, bringing out the honey color of her hair and eyes and her lightly tanned complexion.

Everything that Doyoung wanted to say about how pretty Jungwoo looked was there in her heart, for sure, but as always it was difficult for her to translate her inner language into words.

So she didn’t.

Doyoung let the pride bubbling in her chest shine out through her smile, and she brought her hands together and began to clap.

Jungwoo nearly fell over herself as she began to laugh, probably wondering why Doyoung had chosen such a means to express her feelings, but the glee dancing in her eyes was a sure sign that she had gotten the message.

“I’m glad you like it that much,” she giggled, straightening up her posture. “I had a feeling you would.”

Doyoung stopped clapping to brush her dark hair behind her ear.

“And you were right. But then again, I’d like anything once you’re the one wearing it.”

Right then, the lightest dusting of blush fell upon Jungwoo’s nose and cheeks, and she giggled, lifting her hands to cup them over her face, a habit she had picked up from Doyoung herself, who simply admired her girlfriend’s reaction, heart tightening in her chest.

“And I’d say the same about you, too.” Jungwoo said, meeting Doyoung’s eyes with a doting look that only spoke of the genuine love she had in her. There was no way that Jungwoo didn’t know how cute she was right now-- and how much Doyoung wanted to kiss her.

Jungwoo lit up again as though suddenly remembering something. “You know, I have another one to try on. Ready to see it?”

Doyoung, slightly dazed and reluctant to stop giving her girlfriend heart-eyes, just nodded for nodding’s sake, and it really shouldn’t have taken her off-guard when Jungwoo skipped back over to the walk-in closet, disappearing behind the louvered doors.

Thankfully, Jungwoo didn’t leave Doyoung yearning for long as shortly after she had heard the familiar crinkling of plastic, Jungwoo was out of the closet once again, now in a cotton-candy pink tankini.

Doyoung felt her eyebrows raise. This one was a bit more revealing in the top area than the last, and she knew instantly that it was going to be a challenge this time to keep her eyes on Jungwoo’s face.

But that wasn’t a bad thing, not nearly, as Jungwoo had mentioned to Doyoung countless times before that she appreciated it when Doyoung openly admired her body.

So in other words, this was a win-win situation.

Or a win-win-win situation, as the mere occurrence of this situation meant that the bikini was doing a wonderful job at accentuating her girlfriend’s features.

Jungwoo swayed from side to side and turned around, showing off her bikini at all angles.

“How’s this one?”

Doyoung hummed, peeling her focus off the front of Jungwoo’s tankini to meet her eyes with a guiltless look.

“I really like the laced-up front-”

“Doie,” Jungwoo interrupted in a fit of giggles, blushing gently on the face, “You know, when I bought this I half-predicted that you’d say that. You’re not subtle at all.”

Doyoung let out three laughs, and it really was three distinct laughs: ha, ha ha!

“Not at all.” She said, beaming brightly and tucking another strand of hair behind her shoulder, “But I know you like that about me.”

Jungwoo nearly doubled over in violent laughter, clearly having been unable to hold it in, belatedly cupping her hands over her face and when she straightened up again her face was positively red-- or according to Doyoung, adorable.

It was necessary for Jungwoo to catch her breath before she could speak again.

“That’s right,” She said, smoothing the ruffles below the laced chest portion of her tankini. “So, do you like it?”

“I do,” Doyoung said dreamily, as once again her gaze got caught on the sliver of light tan skin peeking out from Jungwoo’s top. “I like this one a bit better than the last, actually.”

Jungwoo snorted.

“I wonder why.”

“Because of the color, of course, and the ruffles. Why else?”

Jungwoo shook her head and waved a hand dismissively, fanning away the lie of omission that Doyoung had just said.

“Very funny. I have one more bikini to try on, so I’ll be back in a bit.” She said in a fit of giggles, “And remember, no peeking.”

Doyoung chuckled, propping her chin up on her palm.

“You said no peeking before. Now I have the impression that you’re using reverse psychology.”

“Doie!”

“Okay, okay. No peeking. Got that.”

Once again, Jungwoo slipped behind the doors of the walk-in closet. There was a lot more crinkling of plastic this time, which went on for longer than the last, and for a moment Doyoung got the vibe that there was a problem. Did one not arrive? Or had she gotten the wrong one?

Doyoung brushed the thoughts aside, believing that she was over-processing things, but then her girlfriend’s voice called out her name through the louvres of the door, making her heart skip a beat.

Without a moment to lose, Doyoung got to her feet and went over to the closet, bringing her face close to the door to speak.

“Is everything alright?”

Clearly not, as Jungwoo’s tone was tinged with hysteria.

“No, I think they sent me the wrong one-- the bottom is fine but the cups are a size larger than me.”

Doyoung bit the inside of her cheek.

“That’s a shame. But there’s no need to worry, Woo, tomorrow we can get it exchanged--”

“But that’s too much of a hassle, and I think the website said that they don’t do exchanges or returns--” Jungwoo heaved a sigh. “Ah, this is an anticlimax.”

Doyoung also let out a sigh.

“It is.”

The doorknob for the closet gave a turn and Doyoung stepped back to allow Jungwoo to open the door and poke her head out, and Doyoung could see that she was once again in her pink nightdress.

“You know, Doie,” Jungwoo said calmly as though she hadn’t been panicking a moment ago, “Would you like to try it on? I think it might fit you better.”

Doyoung hummed in thought. She didn’t usually wear bikinis but it wouldn’t hurt to try this one on. It mightn’t fit that good anyway.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind.”

Jungwoo opened the door fully, letting Doyoung into the brightly lit closet where the large box lay open on the ground, the plastic packages that had contained bikinis strewn all over the floor around it. Picking up a black bikini draped over the side of the box and holding it out to Doyoung with both hands, Jungwoo gave her girlfriend a reassuring smile and let it be taken from her with a thank-you on Doyoung’s end.

“I hope it fits,” Jungwoo said, patting Doyoung’s arm before making her way out of the closet and giggling. “And I won’t peek, I promise.”

“I hope not,” Doyoung laughed out, making sure the closet door was locked tight and that Jungwoo was away from the louvres. But in all honesty, Doyoung didn’t mind it if Jungwoo did peek; something she wouldn’t have permitted in the earlier days of their relationship-- but now that they’ve been together for two years, that was no longer an issue.

Doyoung held out the bikini in front of her, and the first word that came to mind was classy.

The top piece was solid black and had a narrow band stretching from the sides to the back-clasp, and it also had a halter-top; its shoulder straps fastened into a neat bow behind the neck. The bottom piece was also black, high-waisted, and was tastefully patterned with pink and white flowers.

This was something that was more Doyoung’s style than Jungwoo’s, and now looking at the bikini, Doyoung began to wonder if as a couple they had indeed reached that stage where they mirrored each other perfectly-- and she didn’t have to wonder for long.

Obviously, they had.

It didn’t take long for Doyoung to change out of her nightdress and put on the bikini -- which (rather surprisingly) didn’t give any trouble for her to put on, even fitting her slightly larger chest with ease.

Taking a short glance in the closet mirror, Doyoung had to blink three times.

Was that... her?

She hadn’t expected this… at all.

She hadn’t expected that she’d look _this_ good.

Black was certainly her color, she knew this as she always refused to bleach or dye her hair, and her wardrobe was all monochrome-- as it made her lighter complexion appear more vibrant -- and right now this was happening -- and the simple but elegant fit of the bikini served well to accentuate her curves and thin waist. And not to mention that the bikini gave Doyoung a newfound sense of confidence, making her strongly consider never again buying her usual one-piece bathing suits.

Maybe she’d do like Jungwoo and go full team bikini.

“Tried it on yet?” came Jungwoo’s voice a distance away from the louvers (which was low-key unfortunate as Doyoung had expected that she’d peek).

“Yeah,” Doyoung replied, “I’ll show you how it fits.”

She made her way to the closet doors and pulled them open a bit, trying to spot where Jungwoo was (she was sitting patiently on the bed) before stepping out into the main part of the bedroom.

And then came the gasp of surprise.  
“Wow!” Jungwoo exclaimed, sheer delight illuminating her face as she caught sight of her girlfriend and began to gush over her, “So it does fit you, that’s great! It really looks good on you-- do you like it?”

Doyoung couldn’t help but giggle at her girlfriend’s animated joy.

“Yes, surprisingly I like it a lot -- the color, the pattern, the style. I haven’t ever had a bikini that fit this well, it’s almost as though it was tailored for me.”

And at that, Jungwoo broke out into a grin. A rather suspicious, cheeky grin.

“That’s because it was!”

Doyoung knitted her brows, confused: “What? But didn’t you say that you were mailed this by accident?”

Jungwoo only laughed, bangs falling into her eyes and she brushed them to the side.

“That was all an act. I intentionally bought that bikini for you, but I decided to make it more of a surprise this way.”

“Well, it sure worked.” Doyoung hummed, feeling a smile make its way onto her lips, gratitude welling up in her chest.

Jungwoo and her creative ways, she’d never get tired of them.

Giggling to herself, she walked over to the bed where Jungwoo was sitting and instantly pulled her into a warm embrace, letting her chin rest on Jungwoo’s head while Jungwoo nestled her face comfortably into Doyoung’s neck and hugged her around the waist.

“Thank you, Jungwoo.” Doyoung said in nearly a whisper, beginning to feel the slightest bit emotional -- no, who was she kidding -- she was on the verge of shedding tears of gratitude.

“Welcome Doie,” Jungwoo replied happily, her voice slightly muffled in the tight hug, “But there’s actually one more surprise.”

“Hm?” Doyoung slowly pulled away from the embrace to face her, “And what would that be?”

“Look,” Jungwoo said, suddenly bringing her hands to the hem of her night-dress and in one swift motion, pulled it up and off of her.

Doyoung, completely nonplussed (but highly intrigued), didn’t even process what was happening until finally, she got her bearings and registered that Jungwoo was now wearing a matching bikini to hers, in smaller size and all, and was all smiles.

She gasped.

“We’re matching!” Jungwoo cried out merrily, as though nothing in the world was better than her twinning with Doyoung, which couldn’t be more heartwarming.

Doyoung shook her head and smiled. She couldn’t stop smiling. Her day was made-- no, her entire month. She felt the joy of the moment seep into her skin, the cogs in her mind whirring and trying to remember every second of it. What else was there to do when Jungwoo was out here, cozily late on a Saturday night, being so darn thoughtful and sweet and cute?

The nerve, the audacity, the gumption, the gall…

Jungwoo threw herself into Doyoung’s arms once again, her warm, welcoming embrace vibrating with happiness and warmth.

“And I bought matching ones for you in the other styles that I showed you-- oh, I’m so glad you like them all, Doie.”

Doyoung wrapped her arms around Jungwoo, patting her back and tilting her head down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, her girlfriend humming contentedly.

“I can’t wait until we go to the beach.” Jungwoo sighed dreamily, “No couple could ever beat our style.”

Doyoung grinned, although Jungwoo probably couldn’t see her face.

“You could say that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> After three months of absence, I’m back with a story about two things I really want to have: a new bikini and a cute relationship. 
> 
> I’m sorry if my long hiatus worried any of you guys, I’m very much alive and my mental health has gotten much better. I've had such a fun time writing this and I do hope that this story warmed your heart just as much as it did mine. 
> 
> Each one of you, my dear friends, I love you so much and I wish that only the most sparkly and lovely days lie ahead of you! Do feel free to contact me via social media if you want to chat with me, become friends or if you’re interested in requesting a story!
> 
> Twitter: [@zeuxiwoo](https://twitter.com/zeuxiwoo?s=09)  
> Curious Cat: [@zeuxiwoo](https://curiouscat.qa/zeuxiwoo)
> 
> Take care and see you in the next one!  
> ~ HoneyWoo
> 
> P.S. Don't be shy to leave a comment and a kudos, I'd absolutely love to hear your feedback!


End file.
